Beautiful
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: Fan request. Ariadne has body and self esteem issues.
1. Chapter 1

**Fan request. Ariadne has body and self esteem issues. **

**Beautiful**

1.

~ Ariadne shifted in her seat. A bitter, self loathing stated to build up like a cancer insider of her. It was a cold, ugly feeling as she looked over the delicate curves and roundness of the nude model before her.

Life Art was a requirement class for her degree. Ariadne wasn't the best artist. She preferred to draw with the help of a ruler. Making strait, angled lines and perfect planes. She didn't like to draw free hand. Didn't like to color outside the lines. Consequently, she was the oldest student in the easy A class she had to pass in order to graduate.

She had drawn fruit and animals. The teacher calling her work acceptable, but holding no real life to them.

Now, the time had come to do human forms. She had sketched their model in billowing clothing. The Architect able to capture the model's face and long, flowing red hair.

Then, the day came Ariadne had been dreading, nude drawings.

Ariadne hadn't been the type of girl to take any interest in another woman's body. Not even a comparison interest. When she was in high school, she had always changed for gym class in the bathroom stall. _Never_ in front of the other girls.

She found they were not girls anymore, but women. They had full, beautiful breasts, slender waists and curved hips. Her first day in sophomore year, the future Architect gawked in amazement at these bodies that bloomed out of their clothing.

She had felt inadequate. Her body was small and her own breasts and hips were reluctant to come. With the right bra and clothing, she could make it _look_ like she had a more feminine figure. But deep down, she knew she had the body of a pre-teen boy. It made her self conscious all the time.

She wanted to wear the kinds of clothing the other girls wore. She wanted to go to the mall and be able to wear the sexy tops and dresses. Instead, these stores never carried her petite size. She always had to mail order her clothing and the clothes were always cutesy and far too childish.

She grew tired of dressing like a tom boy and it was laughable when she went shopping for her prom dress. The lady at the shop telling her she just couldn't wear the strapless dress all the other girls wore.

"You just don't have the bust to keep the dress up." The dress maker said.

So, Ariadne had to be content with some childish off the rack horror and a padded, push up bra.

Now, she looked at the nude model with a new self loathing. Gwen was a professional model and it didn't help that she was the nicest girl Ariadne had ever met. She wore her own skin like it was an expensive outfit she was proud of.

Ariadne could see why. Gwen had very large, amazing breasts. They were natural and showed no signs of sagging or anything less then perfection. Her waist wasn't terribly slender, but it couldn't be called fat. When she moved, she had enough body fat to not show ribs or her spine. Ariadne always saw her own ribs and clavicle when she moved. Gwen's beautiful hips and buttocks were not toned, but again, not fat. The model would lounge on the red sofa and she looked like a living work of art.

The young men in the class would blush and look away from Gwen's raw, unashamed beauty. They carefully flicked their eyes away from her like they might go blind from staring too long.

Gwen didn't blush or giggle as she lounged on the sofa for all to see her body. Her arms and legs posed to cover her more controversial body parts. The contrast of her pale skin against the red sofa making the young man next to Ariadne start to sweat as he tried to focus on his drawing.

Ariadne sighed and tired to sketch Gwen's enviable body. It was almost obscene how lustrous the model was. Despite all of Ariadne's careful layering of clothes, the tricks with scarfs and jackets, she couldn't hope to make the illusion of a fuller body.

It was become a bigger problem each day. Her relationship with Arthur was starting to become affected by her own self hatred of her body.

She and the Point Man had been dating a few months now. When he stayed the night, it was wonderful, except for one thing. Ariadne refused to make love with the light on and without her shirt covering her chest. She didn't want the Point Man's hands on her too small breasts. They could barely be called breasts. They hardly filled out the smallest bra size they made and surely Arthur would realize, once she took her top off, she used underwear trickery to make her bust look fuller.

Ariadne had barely begun sketching Gwen's curves when class suddenly ended. The Architect had been so lost in her own thoughts she hadn't concentrated on her work, or the passage of time.

Gwen stepped back into the dressing room as the instructor lectured the class on shadow and negative space. The men in the class looking embarrassed as they neatly stashed the sketches of Gwen into their portfolios.

Ariadne sighed and looked over her own awful excuse for art work.

"Ariadne, see me please." The instructor said as the class let out.

"Yes?" Ariadne said worriedly as she sat her portfolio down.

"I sense you have much talent." The instructor said. "I don't understand you lack of focus on this subject."

"I'll try harder." Ariadne promised as her feet itched to leave.

"Ariadne?" Gwen said emerging from the dressing room. The tall redhead was decked out skinny jeans and a simple V neck T shirt. She pushed large sunglasses on top of her head and gave the Architect a warm smile.  
"Did you want to go out for coffee?" Gwen asked hopefully.

"Yes!" Ariadne laughed and jumped at the excuses to leave the art room.

~ "What did the instructor want?" Gwen asked as they walked out of the class room.

"My work isn't shaping up very well." Ariadne sighed.

"You're very talented." Gwen told her.

Ariadne shrugged.

"How do you do it?" The Architect asked the model suddenly.

"Do what?" Gwen asked.

"Take your clothes off for everyone to see." Ariadne said feeling a blush creep up.

"Oh it's easy, I love my body." Gwen told her.

Ariadne didn't doubt it. By Hollywood or fashion standards, Gwen would be plus size. She certain didn't come close to the rail thin actresses and models that were the ideal. But Gwen's body was still amazing in it's own right.

"There you are!" Came a deep voice.

Ariadne jumped in shock at seeing Arthur and Eames waiting for her outside the class room.  
"Arthur!" Ariadne smiled as he strolled over to her and gave the Architect a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to take you out to lunch." Arthur said.

Ariadne didn't miss the Point Man's eyes roaming over Gwen. No man that passed her failed to notice her.

The pretty red headed model smiled sweetly as the two men shamefully drank in the sight of her.

"Gwen, this is Arthur. His friend Mr. Eames." Ariadne said holding her large portfolio over her flat chest. She felt like she was Gwen's 10 year old sister and not a grown woman.

"Hello." Gwen said as she shook both their hands.

Eames seemed to have lost his breath and his train of thought at the sight of the model.

"So... um... you're an art student? With... um..." Eames looked at the Architect for help.

"Ariadne." Ariadne said and rolled her eyes.

"With Ariadne?" Eames asked with a fumbling grin.

"No, I'm the model. I can't draw at all. Their doing nudes right now." Gwen said conversationally.

Eames looked ready to almost faint as Ariadne watched Arthur's eyes widen. The Point Man gawking openly at Gwen.

The Point Man looking away from the curvy model at last.

"Wow, that's really... interesting. So you do that? You model nude? Without clothes on?" Eames said. His voice rising a higher octave as Ariadne felt ready to laugh.

"That's what nude modeling means." Gwen said with a smile.

The red head model noticed some of the men that were in the art class. They were smiling and approaching them like a pack of wolves.

"Pretend that you're with me." Gwen ordered the Forger as she pulled Eames dangerously close to her body. Her lips roughly ripping into his as she forced him to kiss her.

Eames didn't resist and allowed the pretty model to make out with him. Their bodies beautiful in each others arms as Gwen's full lips pushed and explored Eames' mouth.

The young men from class saw what was happening, the pretty naked girl has a tough, scary looking boyfriend and they slipped away.

Gwen pushed Eames away and the Forger looked flushed and still under her spell.

"Alright, go away." She added and slapped him playfully on the cheek as she told Ariadne to have a good day and left the three of them.

Eames was breathing hard as Arthur shamelessly watched the curvy body of the model walk away.

"Ariadne, you have to set me up with her." Eames panted.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

~ "You _are_ going to set me up with her, right?" Eames asked. A near manic fire in his eyes.  
"Eames, I'm not even sure she's not already dating someone." Ariadne protested as the three of them walked back to Ariadne's apartment after dinner.

She was already sick of hearing about Gwen, and she was more then a little annoyed at Arthur for looking at the curvy red head.

"Do you understand I would let a woman like that destroy me?" Eames insisted. "I would let her do whatever she wanted to me and let her leave me a broken, shell of a man."

"Eames, enough." Arthur cut in as he took Ariadne's hand.

The Forger sighed and stayed on Ariadne's doorstep as the couple ducked inside.

"Just tell her I have a lot of stamina and... I appreciate a woman like that." Eames pleaded.

The Forger sighed and looked at Arthur helplessly.  
"That woman was like Marilyn Monroe meets Sarah Connor. I could help her protect our love child from evil terminators." Eames said on the verge of tears.

"I know." Arthur said comfortingly and shut the front door on the Forger.

~ The Point Man turned back to Ariadne. She was shedding off her light coat and her mind still fuming over Eames' rant.

"You know you'll have to try and set up Gwen with Eames." Arthur told her. "He won't let you have a second of peace till you do."

"She might be interested if he lets her destroy him." Ariadne said with a raised eyebrow.

Arthur chuckled.

"What did you think of her?" Ariadne asked.

"I think she could destroy Eames and leave him begging for more." Arthur said thoughtfully as he relaxed into her tiny sofa. Ariadne curled into his lap.

"That's not what I meant. Do you think Gwen is pretty?" Ariadne asked.

Arthur sighed.

"Ariadne, there's no right answer to that." He told her. "Gwen's a model. She's _paid_ to look pretty. You're you. You're not her."

"I know that." Ariadne said in a robotic voice. The Point Man's words doing nothing to comfort her.

"But you think she's pretty." Ariadne said softly.

"I'm not having this conversation." Arthur said sternly. "I can tell you all day how beautiful you are and you won't believe it."

Ariadne looked at him petulantly.

"Let's just go to bed." Arthur whispered as he kissed her sweetly.

Ariadne nodded and allowed the Point Man to carefully scoop her up and carry her to their bedroom.

~ Arthur was sleeping in her bed. She hadn't allowed him to take her shirt off again. Or feel her chest. He insecurities written plainly as he begged her to let him touch and kiss every inch of her.

He was becoming frustrated by her hiding her body from him.

She crept out of bed and into her living room. The light of her laptop flooding the darkened room.

She clicked and typed and pulled up information on breast augmentation surgery.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

~ "Boob job?" Eames questioned the next day.

"Yeah, there are some really good doctors in here in France and with the money I made from the Fischer inception, I could easily afford it. Maybe even get some more work done while I'm at it." Ariadne told him.

It was early in the morning and Ariadne had left the Point Man sleeping so she could arrive to the workshop before anyone else. Eames had met here there and she couldn't wait to tell him about her plans. She liked having Eames to talk to. The Forger was more honest then some, and she admired that about him.

"I don't see what's wrong with what you have already." Eames said with a shrug. His eyes looking over her slight body as if he meant to buy her.

Ariadne let out an exasperated sigh.

"There's nothing wrong with them, because there is nothing there, Eames!" She fumed.

"What do you mean? You're adorable!" The Forger insisted.

"My breasts are too small, I look like a boy." Ariadne told him.

"Alright, I'll have to see for myself." Eames said lazily sitting on a chair and indicating for her to lift her shirt up.

Ariadne stared at him coldly.

Eames shrugged.

"Did Arthur say he wanted you to get this barbaric, mutilation done?" The Forger asked.

Ariadne looked at her shoes.

"He doesn't know about it." She admitted.

"Alright, if Arthur doesn't care about your chest size, why are you putting so much worry into it?" He asked.

"Because I saw the way he looked at Gwen. How nuts that woman made you. How do you think that makes me feel?" Ariadne barked at him.

"Jealous, I expect. Knowing that you and I will never be together. You should have jumped on this pony when you had the chance. Now you're stuck with Arthur." Eames laughed.

"Not what I mean. Girls like her, I could never look like her." Ariadne admitted sadly.

"Why would you want to look like that? I thought heavier girls want to be as skinny as you." The Forger asked.

"That's a lie." Ariadne told him bitterly.

Eames sighed.

"I don't understand women." He told her. "You can be the most beautiful girl in the room, but you're still not happy."

Ariadne said nothing to this.

"For what?" Eames laughed. "To impress _other_ women. Because men don't give a shit if your chest is too small, if you're too skinny, or if you have more curves then most. Only _other_ women care how _other _women look."

Ariadne looked at him doubtfully.

"It's true, Darling. Never in the history of mankind has a man been fooling around with a girl, putting the condom on, and then changed his mind because her thighs touch or because her bra came off and her chest was too small. That has _never_ happened." The Forger shrugged. "You ladies kind of control us men in most things, and this is one of them."

Ariadne went back to her computer and looked at all the medical procedures that could be done to make her look less like a little boy.  
"I'm not going to tell you about the dangers of surgery. How women tend to reject those implants and their bodies end up scared for life. I'm not going to tell you about how ridiculously addictive plastic surgery is. I don't need to be the one who convinces you you're beautiful. Arthur can't either. Only you can do that." He said. "It's called _self_-esteem for a reason. No one can make you feel ugly unless you let them."

~ Ariadne didn't mention to Arthur the surgery she was considering. She wanted another opinion first.  
"Ariadne, are you _insane_?" Gwen asked as the waiter took their order and the two women were left alone.  
"What?" The Architect asked.

"Going under the knife?" The model asked. The pretty red head not noticing or caring about the appreciative looks men around the restaurant were giving her. Gwen wore a V neck shirt and the swell of her chest made her waist look skinner as she seemed oblivious to how striking she looked.

"It's a simple procedure. I' don't want to make them look that big. I was also thinking of doing some other stuff." Ariadne admitted shyly.

"Surgery is _dangerous_." Gwen said worriedly. "I would never have surgery done unless it was to save my life. I really don't understand women hating themselves. It makes no sense. Women starve themselves and have doctors tear their bodies open to put silicone in. It makes no sense at all."

"Well, that's because you have all _that_." Ariadne said childishly waving a hand at the model.

"You think I don't have insecurities?" Gwen laughed. "Trust me, I do."

"Like what?" Ariadne asked skeptically.

"Well, I can't wear the latest fashions. All the sample stock for models, are a sizes 2-4. Don't think that doesn't piss me off. Anytime there is a shoot, they want the thin, little, boney girls because they can wear the sample stock. Fifty years ago, the average model was a size 8 by today's sizes. I say_ today's_ _sizes_, because the size 8 of then, is labeled a size 4 today. Designers manipulate sizes to make them look smaller. The average American woman is 5'4 and has a waist size of 34 inches. Do you think that's reflected in the media? Oh no! We have to look at impossible body types and were told we have to live up to that." Gwen fumed.

Ariadne bit her lip. She had never thought about any of this.

"Besides, men like natural breasts." Gwen told them as their waiter came with their drinks. The pretty red head smiled up at him and he blushed.

"See, that's the thing, I have _no_ breasts." Ariadne told her.

"Sure you do. They fit your body perfectly. What does your boyfriend say about all this?" Gwen asked sipping her drink.

"Haven't told him." Ariadne admitted.

"You better. I mean, before you do anything. I guarantee he won't like it. I once thought about getting a tattoo, my boyfriend just about hit the roof." Gwen laughed.

"So you do have a boyfriend. That's good. My friend Eames likes you. He wants you to _destroy_ him" Ariadne laughed as their food arrived.

Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Did he _say_ I could destroy him?" She asked seriously.

**~ Just got back from seeing "Premium Rush". Really good movie! JGL looked so handsome! Better then he did in "Inception", truth be told. **

** He looked fit and healthy, and hmmm...**

** I was thinking he must be great shape to even survive that movie. LOL. He did a LOT of ridding around.**

** I had an hell of a time going to see it. I had to drive to College Station to see this movie. Then, when I get there, battling Texas A&M traffic the whole way. BTW, Aggies can't fucking drive! They may be able to do math I can't pronounce, but they can't drive.**

** I get to College Station and there is some sort of "event". The power is out in half the city. I was trying to shop at this one store when the power went out and they couldn't even check anyone out. Then, I couldn't eat lunch anywhere, cuz they had no power. Also, the noon showing of the movie was canceled cuz they have no power! It was very frustrating! LOL. **

** So then I drive to another theater I've never been to before. The power was on, and it was actually a very nice movie theater. My only regret was eating these nachos with chili and cheese. I don't know why I kept eating them, they were nasty. I have a feeling I'll be paying for them for a long time. **


	4. Chapter 4

4.

~ Ariadne looked over the reading material the doctor had given her. He had been an overly friendly man who had done her initial exam quickly and without really listening to what she wanted. A purple marker inking little lines around her breasts that would indicate where he would cut. He even suggested other implants to help fill her out.

He showed her on a computer model how she would look and she had to admit, it was impressive.

"We can get you in next week." the doctor promised.

The Architect felt herself hesitate. The decision had been so rushed. She just wanted to talk to him to see what her options were. Now, it was like he had made her mind up for her.

She went to the bathroom and dared to examine her body in the large mirror over the sink.

She averted her eyes as she shed her clothing. Some strange modesty seizing her and telling her it was not right to look at her own naked form.

But this time, she looked.

The purple marker had tattooed her skin like she was a road map. The doctor brazenly marking her with ink around her breasts, hips and waist. He even said he could do some work to her face. This comment making the Architect wonder what was wrong with her face that would need surgery.

"Ariadne?" Came Arthur's voice from the living room.

The Architect jumped and quickly pulled on her clothes. She wanted to wash off all the ink but wouldn't have time. The Point Man was home early.

She barely had time to slip her top on before leaving the bathroom. Completely forgetting to put her bra on. She should have know Arthur would have spotted the the brochures and projected costs sheets of her procedure. The Point Man missed nothing.

He was looking over the reading material as she came out of the bathroom. A deep scowl on his face as he looked angry.

"What the hell is this?" He asked. His voice dark as she stopped in her tracks.  
Ariadne opened her mouth to tell him it was nothing, but found it was hard to lie to Arthur. She closed her mouth again and said nothing.  
"Ariadne?" He asked. His eyes dangerous as he looked at her.

"I was thinking..." She fumbled. Her fingers knotting together. She felt like she was a child who had gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar.  
"Plastic surgery?" Arthur barked. "What the hell makes you think you need to get plastic surgery?"

"I'm not thinking of actually _doing_ anything." She said rationally. She didn't want Arhtur to think less of her.

"Oh really?" He fumed. He crossed the room in two easy strides. His large quick hands on her shirt before she could stop him. The Point Man lifting it off her head and exposing her chest to the cool air and his eyes.

"Arthur!" She protested as her hands went to her chest. The Point Man looking over the ink marks to her chest and other body parts.  
"You weren't planning on doing anything?" He growled. "Right."

"I just went in for a consultation." She stammered as she tried to snatch her top away from him.

His long arms kept her shirt away.  
"What for?" He barked.

"Arthur!" She shouted. She kept her arm over her breasts as she felt ready to cry at being so exposed.

The Point Man refused to have pity on her. He moved closer to her and took the arm covering her breasts. He gently moved her arm away and revealed her chest to him.

Ariadne looked away from him. Not wanting to see the look of disappointment in his eyes.

"You want to _mutilate_ yourself?" He whispered. His hands going to her nipples and rolling them harshly. He kept his face close to hers. His eyes forcing hers to meet him. His lips stealing little kissed as the pressure on her nipples made her catch her breath.

"Arthur." She panted as she kept her arms at her side. Her breath catching as he kissed her more violently then she was expecting.  
"It has nothing to do with you. It's for me." She said remembering the doctor's arguments for why she should get the surgery.

"No." Arthur whispered as he kissed her softer. "I like them just the way they are."

She didn't protest as his hands cupped her bottom. Pushing off her pants with little effort.

She gasped at being naked before him. She had never been totally naked before and Arhtur's mouth and hands were touching every inch of her body.

~ "I don't want you to get any surgery. You don't need it." Arthur whispered in the darkenss.

Ariadne sighed.

She had never made love like that before. The Point Man touching her in such a way that shocked her. He refued to cover her up like normal as he ravished her. He wanted her body exposed with out a shread of cloathing to protect her.

She didn't even have the cover of his body as he did everythign he could to keep her body in his view.

"Arthur." She said trying to cover her chest up with a sheet. The Point Man denying her that luxury as well.

She sighed again.  
"Tell me why you hate your body." He asked.

"I don't look like a woman." She said at last.

"I beg to differ." Arthur laughed.

She had to blush at that comment. The things they did for the past few hours proved she was all female.

"I mean, I don't look like other girls." She clarified.

"Of course not. You look like you." Arthur said.

She shook her head. He just didn't understand.

"Ariadne. I'm not going to justify how beautiful you are. You don't need me to keep reassuring you. I'm attracted to you. Not just your body, but everything else. I don't want you to change anything." He said.

She pretended to understand what he was telling her. His lips on the temple of her head.

"Let's go take a shower. Wash all that ink off." Arthur whispered.

She tried to cover herself again, but Arthur made her walk naked with him to the bathroom.

The Point Man seemed unable to keep his hands off her as he washed away the ink.

His lips nipping her neck, making her giggle.

"Now, no more talking about plastic surgery. I would hate to have to keep taking you back to the bedroom and prove how beautiful you are." He threatened.  
Ariadne bit her lip and thought worriedly about what Arthur might do that had been more daring then making her be so displayed when they made love.  
She had never felt so feminine and desired in her life as she did just now.

No words could sooth her insecurities the way Arthur's hands could.

**~ END ~**

**~ This was a fan request. I like to write about how beautiful the female body is. I'm sure some of you have noticed. **

** I think too often we punish ourselves for not looking a certain way. It's ridiculous. I've actually talked to men about this subject. Most of them say they would rather have a plus sized girl friend who had a lot of confidence and a great personality, then a skinny girl friend who was insecure. They also told me that insecurities are a turn off. Think about it, how exhausting must it be to always reassure the person they look fine. **

** On the flip side, how we feel about our dress size, is how they feel about their penis size. It's a turn off to have a guy who's insecure about that, I guess it's a turn off for a guy to have a girl who's really insecure. **

** In the end, you don't need ANYONE to tell you how you feel about yourself. If people call you fat or some BS like that, it only hurts you because you LET it hurt you. **

** Perfect example; I worked with about a dozen morbidly obese women. My body is almost exactly like Christina Hendricks. Who I based Gwen on. I have her height and bra size. In fact, I'm only a few inches in my waist and hips from being her size exactly. I have no trouble getting a man's attention and it scares the shit out of my husband. Which is good for him. **

** However, some of the women at work would call me fat. They would say that since they had kids, it was alright for them to be massively overweight. But since I was childless, why was I so fat? **

** This hurt me because my mother had bulimia and it ruined all our lives. She was in treatment my entire childhood for it. It ruined her marriage. I've never been close to my mom, and this is why. **

** For a long time, I let this childish teasing bother me. Then, one fine day, it didn't. I took away their power over me away by not caring. I realized that they were really just jealous of me. I have a lot of good things going on in my life they don't. **

** It also didn't hurt that one of my tormenter's girdle broke at work and she slipped out of her scrub top like a mudslide. It was epic! This thing was holding in all kinds of fat. Her top didn't even FIT after it broke. **

** When they saw they had no more power over me, the tormenting stopped. I've never had a man call me fat. Only women. It's only men who I want to see me naked, so I don't care what women think. **


End file.
